Mente de Acero
by Linkark
Summary: Esta historia es una continuación del Bad End 30 o conocido como Mind of Steel. Se narrará cuando Shirou decide abandonar a Sakura para seguir con su ideal de ser un héroe de la justicia siguiendo los pasos de su padrastro Kiritsugu Emiya.
1. Mente de Acero

Mente de Acero

Para conmemorar el estreno de Fate/Zero 2 he decidido tomar uno de los malos finales de Fate/Stay Night y continuar el trabajo que Nasu no decidió proseguir. De todos los malos finales de la novela visual siempre he sentido que éste, Mind of Steel o Bad End 30, es el que tiene el mayor potencial ya que es uno de los muy pocos en que Shirou no muere y da una premisa interesante: Shirou al dejar que Rin matara a Sakura y traicionara la confianza de Ilya él se vuelve igual que Kiritsugu, según las palabras de Kirei. Y sabiendo que solamente quedan tres maestros con vida y cuatro sirvientes (sin incluir a Gilgamesh) Shirou va a tener que buscar una forma para destruir el Santo Grial. Voy a tratar de dejarlo lo más fiel posible a la novela visual como dejar el tipo de narración en primera persona y a la vez que sea igual o más oscura que Heaven's Feel. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Después que Tohsaka me preguntara si estaba de acuerdo que ella le quitara la vida a Sakura ella se fue dejándome solo en la capilla con Kotomine.

-Estoy sorprendido. Pensé que ibas a detenerla – me dijo el sacerdote.

…

-Hmm, parece que estás determinado. La Guerra del Santo Grial va a regresar a su flujo normal. Es algo decepcionante pero estoy interesado en ver cómo termina.

-¿Por qué estás interesado? – le pregunté con recelo -. ¿Estás prediciendo quién va a ganar?

-Predecir – una sonrisa que no me gustó se dibujó en los labios de Kotomine -. No hay necesidad de predecir. _Tú_ vas a ganar.

Qué diablos este sacerdote está diciendo. Como si leyera la mente éste se explicó.

-Como dejaste a un lado a Sakura Matou tú vas a usar cualquier medio posible para matar a Zouken Matou, Illyasviel y Rin. Estoy diciendo que estoy interesado en ver _cómo_ esto va a terminar.

-¿Por qué? – demandé -. Yo no voy a pelear con Tohsaka. No hay razón alguna para enfrentarme con ella, aun si gana el Santo Grial.

La sonrisa maligna de Kotomine se acentuó más.

-No, tú vas a pelear contra ella. Vas a verte forzado a pelear contra ella cuando descubras la verdadera identidad del Santo Grial. Después de haber matado a Sakura Matou Rin va a enloquecer al menos que gane el Santo Grial – explicó el sacerdote -. Ella va a tratar de ganar por su creencia y tú vas a destruir el Santo Grial por tu ideal.

-Ustedes dos son incompatibles ahora – continuó el sacerdote -. Ustedes dos van a enfrentarse en la etapa final de la guerra.

Al terminar de decir eso el sacerdote se dio la vuelta y empezó a retirarse. En el cuarto en donde están Sakura y Tohsaka ya Kotomine sabe que la misión que tenía Toshaka como objetivo terminó.

-¿Estás diciendo que voy a quedarme hasta el final? – le pregunté irritado.

-Claro – dijo Kotomine mientras me echaba una ojeada con una sonrisa satisfactoria -. Tú eres Kiritsugu Emiya ahora. No hay forma que tú puedas ganar.

El sacerdote se fue. La única persona que quedaba en la capilla era Shirou Emiya con una mente de acero… Las palabras del sacerdote son ciertas. Voy a continuar peleando para derrotar a Zouken, Ilya y Tohsaka y si es inclusive matarlos para destruir el Santo Grial. Ese será el final de la guerra. Esa es la responsabilidad que tomé cuando juré volverme un superhéroe, un héroe de la justicia. Es el precio que debo de pagar por mi ideal.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, sin querer ver a Tohsaka por temor de empezar una pelea, abrí la puerta de la capilla y me retiré para regresar a mi casa.

No hay necesidad de hablar del obvio resultado que vendrá, Shirou Emiya volverá su mente a acero y se convertirá un superhéroe como quiso Kiritsugu Emiya. Como me dijo Kotomine, para seguir con el ideal de Kiritsugu voy a matar personas para el bien común; si es necesario matar diez personas para salvar cien así se hará, si son cien para salvar miles entonces con gusto lo haré.

La ciudad de Fuyuki estuvo en silencio absoluto mientras emprendía mi camino de vuelta a mi residencia, era como si el pueblo entero supiese acerca de la muerte de Sakura Matou. No vi ningún alma mientras caminaba, ningún sonido de algún animal alguno, nada a excepción del sonido del viento. Tampoco había rastro alguno de Rider; por seguro ella estaría buscando un nuevo maestro ahora que perdió a Sakura. Tampoco hubo rastros de Ilya y Berserker o Zouken con Assassin.

Mientras caminaba me puse a pensar en lo que debía de hacer; según Kotomine el Santo Grial es el objeto maligno que destruyó el pueblo cuando era un niño. Saber trató de destruirlo por medio de dos hechizos de comando que utilizó Kiritsugu pero fracasó porque regresó de nuevo diez años después de la antigua guerra, por eso es que debo de buscar una forma para poder destruirlo. No sé si es necesario destruir este pueblo para conseguir lo que quiero pero si es necesario lo haré.

Era cierto lo que dijo Kotomine, ahora que sacrifiqué a Sakura me he dado cuenta que he sacrificado lo único que me importaba en mi vida solamente por cumplir la promesa que le hice a Kiritsugu antes de morir. Sakura fue la única muchacha que he amado en mi vida y por el ideal mío dejé que Toshaka la matara. Tiemblo al pensar lo que haré si veo de nuevo a Tohsaka, y especialmente a Archer. Al pensar en el caballero rojo me pareció sentir que alguien me estuviera vigilando y un gran instinto de asesinar. Por instinto me escondí detrás de un árbol, al esconderme encontré un palo del árbol tirado en el piso. Instintivamente lo recogí y cerré mis ojos para prepararme a usar la única magia que conozco.

De inmediato vi el interior de la rama del árbol, un diagrama de todo su interior. Perfecto, lo tengo. Ahora tengo que activar mi circuito mgico.

-Trace On.

Sentí de inmediato que la rama se reforzó y que se volvió en una especie de espada de madera; no iba a ser suficiente para atacar a alguien pero al menos me serviría para defenderme como hice para pelear contra Lancer. Con mucho cuidado me asomé para ver mí alrededor mas no vi a nadie, sin embargo, todavía podía sentir ese instinto asesino, a alguien que lentamente pero seguro se estaba acercando a mí. Respiré hondo esperando a que ese individuo se apareciese aunque no fue necesario porque al rato escuché a alguien correr y varios disparos de un arma de fuego. Tan pronto los disparos se escucharon esa presencia extraña desapareció de inmediato, ese sentimiento de estar siendo vigilado se desvaneció.

Al ver una figura humana en frente de mí preparé el ramo que reforcé con mi magia, preparado para defenderme. Para sorpresa mía, esa persona en vez de atacarme con su pistola solamente la enfundó y se acercó lentamente a mí.

-Entonces tú eres Shirou Emiya – dijo la muchacha cuando los dos nos pudimos vernos mejor.

En frente de mí vi a una muchacha de cabello corto de color negro, ojos de color castaño y que estaba usando un traje del mismo color que su cabello. Era bien bonita pero en sus ojos castaños no se podía verse felicidad alguna, solamente una tristeza bien parecida a la tristeza que Kiritsugu nunca pudo quitar en los pocos años que estuve con él.

-Te he estado buscando Shirou-kun – dijo la muchacha con una voz fría cuando estuvo en frente de mí y sacó su mano derecha para que se la estrechara.

-¿Quién eres tú? – le pregunté después que nuestras manos se estrecharan.

-Soy la última ayudante de Kiritsugu-san y la hermana menor de Maiya Hisau, mi nombre es Haruna Hisau.


	2. El Santo Grial de Fuyuki

El Santo Grial de Fuyuki

Los dos caminamos para regresar a mi casa en silencio absoluto. Como antes, no nos encontramos con ninguna persona en nuestro camino, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de nuestros pasos.

Varias veces le echaba ojeadas a mi acompañante silenciosa que estaba caminando al lado mío; para mí ella era una persona extremadamente cautivadora. Era claro que en edad era un poco mayor pero no me parece que llegue a los veinticinco años de edad. Su edad exacta es extremadamente difícil de acertar porque se ve todavía como si fuese una adolescente. Lo que más me parecía impresionante de ella era su belleza pero a la vez su frialdad y tristeza; sus ojos castaños demostraban frialdad e indiferencia pero si uno la observaba más a fondo se daba cuenta que Hisau-san es una persona bien triste y si no me equivoco, alguien que ha sufrido mucho en su vida.

Al principio traté de convencer a Hisau-san que me dijera algo acerca de lo que pasaba pero como respuesta me dijo que lo mejor era regresar a mi morada porque estar afuera era bien peligroso. En cierta forma estaba en lo cierto pero era irritante no saber nada.

En el camino varias gotas de agua empezaron a caer sobre mí, en poco tiempo esas gotas empezaron a multiplicarse hasta empezar una lluvia. Con melancolía miré las nubes rojas y me puse a pensar que quizás hasta el mismo planeta estaba consciente que Sakura nos abandonó para siempre y para poder desahogar el dolor empezó a llover a cántaros. Si me puse a llorar inconscientemente por eso no me di cuenta porque las gotas de agua estaban cayendo en mi rostro, quizás combinándose con mis lágrimas.

-Parece que estás determinado – dijo Kotomine hace unos minutos atrás en la capilla.

Con furia cerré con fuerza mis puños con ganas de golpear todo lo que estuviera cerca de mí. Por dejarme llevar por mi ideal dejé que Sakura falleciese por el bien común de las personas para que no pasara un desastre en la ciudad Fuyuki. La única persona que tenía Sakura era yo y a pesar de la plena confianza que ella tenía en mí la decidí traicionarla. Maldición, maldición, me odio a mí mismo por esa promesa que le hice a Kiritsugu. En estos momentos preferiría haber ignorado mi ideal de ser un superhéroe para así haber evitado que Tohsaka matara a Sakura.

Hisau-san y yo apresuramos el paso para llegar lo más rápido posible a la morada de los Emiya. Tan pronto pasamos el umbral de la entrada los dos nos quitamos nuestros calzado y calcetines porque teníamos nuestros pies mojados por la lluvia.

-Estás completamente mojada Hisau-san – le dije a la muchacha que estaba completamente empapada al lado mío -. ¿Quieres ropa?

En vez de responderme verbalmente Hisau-san señaló con su dedo varios maletines que estaban en la entrada. Me quedé sorprendido al ver las maletas de color negro apiladas en la pared.

-Antes de buscarte me aseguré de dejar mis pertenencias aquí – respondió Hisau-san cuando le pregunté qué significaba eso con el rostro.

-¿Piensas vivir aquí?

-Sí ya que vamos a volvernos compañeros para destruir el Santo Grial.

-Kotomine me dijo que al seguir con el ideal de Kiritsugu iba a querer destruir el Santo Grial. Supongo que es un objeto maligno pero no entiendo en verdad su naturaleza.

-¿Kotomine Kirei está con vida? – preguntó Hisau-san sorprendida dejándome impactado, no me esperaba esa reacción de ella. Cuando asentí con la cabeza ella se mordió los labios -. Shirou-kun, espérame en el comedor para hablar esto más a fondo. También, si puedes, prepara té caliente.

Hisau-san sin pedir ayuda alguna agarró sus tres maletas y se fue a una de las habitaciones que estaban en la parte de atrás de la casa. Sin saber a cuál de las habitaciones la muchacha tomó en esta gran morada me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa y después fui a la cocina para preparar el té caliente.

Mientras preparaba la bebida miré al comedor y mi tristeza se volvió más fuerte que antes; todavía me parece increíble que hace días atrás este comedor estaba completamente lleno de vida con la presencia de Sakura, Saber y Fujii-nee. Ahora el comedor tenía un aire deprimente, como si supiera que la última persona que le ayudaba a que tuviese vida lo abandonase para siempre. Primero fue Saber, ahora fue Sakura. Maldición.

Cuando la bebida estuvo lista Hisau-san se apareció en el comedor, completamente seca. Me sorprendió que aun estando en la casa ella tuviese un arma enfundada.

-Gracias – me agradeció Hisau-san después que le diese una taza de té -. Shirou-kun – comenzó ésta tan pronto bebió un poco del té y pusiera la taza en la mesa -, dime, ¿qué tú sabes del Santo Grial de Fuyuki?

-Solamente sé que es un objeto que puede ser usado para conceder un deseo. Además, ese objeto es el que se encarga de atraer a los sirvientes a nuestro mundo para que peleen junto con su maestro para obtener la victoria en esta guerra.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué seres malignos son capaces de ser invocados?; si son espíritus heroicos lo natural es que sean espíritus que hicieron actos heroicos en vida.

Ahora que Hisau-san lo mencionaba, Rider es Medusa. Definitivamente un espíritu heroico como Medusa no es alguien que hizo obras por el bien de la humanidad en el pasado. Como si Hisau-san me leyera la mente ella continuó.

-Además de Rider también está Caster que en vida fue Medea – si mal no recuerdo Medea fue una mujer en la mitología griega que fue denominada bruja. A ella la acusaron de traidora, asesina de hermanos y usurpadoras. Me parece difícil creer que Caster fue Medea en vida -. También el Caster de la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial fue alguien inclusive peor que Medusa y Medea, su nombre fue Gilles de Rais – estoy de acuerdo, Barba Azul fue una persona peor que Medua o Medea.

-Nunca lo había pensado – reconocí.

-Originalmente el Santo Grial no permitía que espíritus como ellos fuesen invocados en la Guerra del Santo Grial pero después del incidente en que los Eizbern rompieron las reglas e invocaron a un sirviente llamado Avenger, el octavo sirviente, la situación empeoró.

-¿Por qué?

-Todos los sirvientes tienen el mismo destino cuando mueren: van directo al Santo Grial. Originalmente como todos los espíritus eran nobles nada malo pasaba pero cuando Avenger entró al Santo Grial todo cambió.

-¿Qué era Avenger?

-Angra Mainyu o Ahriman. Supongo que estarás familiarizado con el Zoroastrismo.

Recuerdo que leí que en el Zoroastrismo el dios del mal era Angra Mainyu, lo opuesto al dios divino de ellos, Ahura Mazda. Esas dos figuras siguen representando algo que ha estado siempre desde los inicios de los tiempos: la dualidad. Ahura Mazda representa al bien mientras que Ahriman representa el mal, lados contrarios de la misma moneda, al igual que el día y la noche o el hombre y la mujer.

-¿Acaso Angra Mainyu sigue atrapado en el Santo Grial? – pregunté con la garganta seca. Hisau-san asintió haciendo que entendiera por fin las palabras que dijo Kotomine acerca que Tohsaka y yo ya no somos compatibles. Tohsaka, en su dolor, va a tratar de usar el objeto maligno en donde está el mal de todos los mundos para revivir a Sakura, sin importar las consecuencias. Al pensar en eso en mi mente vino una viva imagen del incendio que pasó hace diez años.

-¿Acaso ese incendio que pasó hace diez años fue por causa del Santo Grial?

-Sí – respondió Hisau-san -. Kiritsugu-san fue consumido por el lodo negro del Santo Grial entendiendo de inmediato la naturaleza maligna del objeto. Él logró escapar del lodo y obligó a Saber por medio de sus hechizos de comando que lo destruyera pensando que iba a ser el fin pero desgraciadamente el deseo de Kotomine Kirei se cumplió causando que todo el distrito de Shinto fuese quemado.

Entonces Kotomine fue el causante del desastre que pasó; maldito sacerdote, sabía que no debía de confiar en él. A pesar que sabía que él y mi padre pelearon en el pasado nunca me imaginé que Kotomine fuese el responsable de la muerte de todas esas personas inocentes.

-Lo que me parece raro es que Kotomine Kirei haya sobrevivido, si mal no recuerdo Kiritsugu-san me dijo que él lo mató – Hisau-san se quedó un rato pensando hasta cuando encontró una respuesta -. Ya entiendo, el lodo negro lo revivió. Eso significa que matarlo de nuevo va a ser extremadamente difícil.

-Dime Hisau-san, ¿cómo podemos destruir el Santo Grial?

-El Santo Grial es un objeto que solamente puede ser tocado por los sirvientes, por ende, la única forma de destruirlo es por medio de un sirviente.

-Entonces fracasamos ya, carecemos de un sirviente – musité un poco deprimido.

-No lo creo Shirou-kun, todavía queda un sirviente sin maestro.

Al decir esas palabras recordé de inmediato que Sakura era la maestra de Rider; ahora sin ella el espíritu debería de estar buscando un maestro para hacer un nuevo contrato. En ese momento sentí un fuerte escozor en mi mano izquierda. Levanté mi mano para ver lo que pasaba y me quedé pasmado: mis hechizos de comando regresaron a pesar que perdí a Saber.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-El Santo Grial considera que estás listo para regresar a la guerra.

Cuando dijo eso los dos escuchamos un sonido provenir, causado por los hechizos de vigilancia que Kiritsugu lanzó en el hogar indicando que alguien entró a la morada. De inmediato salté por la sorpresa pero Hisau-san me dijo con la mirada que no debía de preocuparme. Me di cuenta de inmediato que ella estaba en lo cierto, la presencia que se sentía afuera era poderosa pero no emanaba ese instinto de asesinar a diferencia de Lancer cuando entró en mi casa.

En poco tiempo apareció en el umbral de la puerta del comedor una muchacha de cabello largo de color violeta.

-Rider – dije de inmediato al verla por la sorpresa.

Rider se acercó lentamente hacia mí, de manera precavida.

-Emiya Shirou – dijo Rider con una voz extraña -, ¿por qué no hiciste nada para proteger a Sakura de su hermana?

Rider no puede enterarse que dejé que Tohsaka matara a Sakura, si lo descubre lo más seguro es que mi vida llegue a su fin. Si no pude con Rider cuando ella estaba siendo controlada por Shinji menos ahora que estuvo recibiendo mana de Sakura hace unas horas atrás.

-Traté de detener a Tohsaka pero ella utilizó un hechizo que me impidió moverme.

Rider no dijo nada al respeto, era como si ella estaba midiendo mis palabras para confirmar si estaba mintiendo o no.

-Sé que no estás siendo sincero conmigo Emiya Shirou. No sé en verdad lo que pasó dentro de la capilla pero por el amor que Sakura tenía hacia ti no voy a quitarte la vida.

Rider al decir esto se dio la vuelta, decidida a retirarse de la casa.

-Espera Rider – dije para pararla -. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que no tienes maestro? – Rider no me respondió indicándome que no sabía su siguiente movimiento así que aproveché la oportunidad -. ¿Por qué no haces un contrato conmigo?

Cuando Rider escuchó mis palabras dio la vuelta para mirarme. Quisiera saber qué expresión tienen sus ojos.

-Veo que recuperaste tus hechizos de comando – dijo Rider.

-¿Quieres vengar a Sakura? – le pregunté a Rider. Ella no me respondió de inmediato, solamente se me quedó mirando -. Te prometo que si hacemos un contrato voy a asegurarme de derrotar a Toshaka para vengar a Sakura.

Por un rato Rider no dijo nada, solamente estuvo mirándome en completo silencio. Por un tiempo pensé que iba a rechazar mi propuesta hasta…

-Di las palabras para hacer el contrato – dijo Rider con la voz seca.

-¿Qué palabras tengo que decir? – pregunté confundido.

-Una pregunta Shirou-kun, ¿cómo tú convocaste a Saber para que se quedara en este mundo? – inquirió Hisau-san.

Si mal no recuerdo no dije nada, solamente caí en el cobertizo cuando Lancer estaba peleando contra mí y de la nada Saber apareció en el medio de un círculo para defenderme de Lancer. Cuando le dije mi respuesta a Hisau-san ésta entendió todo.

-Primero levanta la mano en donde tienes tus hechizos de comando y repite después de mí – me dijo Hisau-san. Cuando asentí e hice lo que me pidió ella prosiguió -. Por la presente juro que yo seré todo lo que es bueno en el mundo eterno – una gran cantidad de energía empezó a correr por todo el lugar. Mientras tanto mis hechizos de comando empezaron a emanar una gran luz roja. La fuerza de nuestro contrato estaba causando que el suelo empezara a temblar -. Yo seré el que destruya el mal en el mundo eterno. Mi voluntad va a sostenerle en este mundo y vuestra arma creará mi destino. Siguiendo las invocaciones del Santo Grial, si accedéis a esta voluntad y razón, ¡respondáis! – al terminar de decir eso pude ver que la fuerza de Rider empezó a regresar de nuevo.

-Bajo el nombre de Rider acepto este pacto – dijo ella pactando de inmediato nuestro nuevo contrato por el cual ella iba a ayudarme en mi misión -. Desde ahora en adelante te reconozco como mi maestro Shirou.

Tan pronto terminó esto el temblor terminó y mis hechizos de comando dejaron de brillar -Me alegro de tenerte de mi lado Rider – le dije a la muchacha de cabello largo. A pesar de todo lo que pasamos en el pasado, siento que me llevaré bien con Rider.

-Master, voy a estar revisando las inmediaciones para asegurarme que nadie se acerque.

-No es necesario que me llames master, con Shirou es suficiente.

-Está bien Shirou – Rider desapareció para empezar con su misión.

-Felicitaciones Shirou-kun – me dijo Hisau-san después que cayera al suelo por lo exhausto que estaba, hacer el contrato tomó una gran parte de mi mana -. Ahora ya podrás cumplir con tu misión.

Destruir el Santo Grial. Va a ser un largo camino que me tomará para poder terminar el trabajo que Kiritsugu no pudo terminar.

-Para los que no han jugado Heaven's Feel voy a poner los Masters y Servants que todavía siguen en la guerra:

Shirou y Rider

Rin y Archer

Ilya y Berserker

Zouken y True Assassin

Kirei y Gilgamesh

Trivia: la invocación la hice usando las palabras que Kiritsugu (y Rin en Unlimited Blade Works) dicen cuando hacen el contrato con Saber y también cuando Waver estaba invocando a Iskandar.


	3. Reporte

Intermisión - Reporte

La habitación del sacerdote estaba en completo silencio. En esos momentos el sacerdote estaba sentado en uno de los sillones meditando profundamente las palabras que iba a utilizar para reportarle a la Iglesia lo que pasó recientemente en la ciudad Fuyuki, especialmente el incidente de la muerte de Matou Sakura.

-¿Estás de acuerdo que la hija de Tokiomi destruyera la copia vulgar del Santo Grial? – dijo de repente una voz rompiendo el silencio absoluto.

Kotomine levantó la mirada para ver que en otro de los sillones estaba sentado un guerrero de cabello rubio y ojos rojos. Al verlo de nuevo regresó a la antigua posición en que estaba.

-No me importa en lo absoluto – se limitó a responder el sacerdote con indiferencia en su voz. Por alguna razón Gilgamesh estaba interesado en las palabras de Kotomine.

-No has cambiado en lo más mínimo Kotomine, tan desinteresado de todo. Sin deseo alguno de nada… No me extraña que no te importe que la copia vulgar del Santo Grial haya sido destruido. Te tengo una pregunta Kotomine, ¿tampoco te importará si destruyen al verdadero Santo Grial?

-Tampoco, por mí si quieren esa cosa puede estar con Emiya Shirou o Rin o con Matou Zouken.

Al escuchar esas palabras el hombre de cabello dorado se ríe. No era de extrañarse que Gilgamesh encontrara a Kotomine tan peculiar desde la antigua guerra; y todavía no deja de sorprenderse del sacerdote. Para el hombre de cabello dorado no puede comprender cómo es que Kotomine carece de deseo alguno.

-Kotomine, déjame preguntarte de nuevo la misma pregunta: ¿acaso no tienes deseo alguno por el Santo Grial?

-No. Como tú Gilgamesh, los dos no estamos buscando una máquina que cumple los deseos. Lo que estamos buscando es placer para poder entretenernos.

Gilgamesh no dijo nada por un rato, se quedó tomando de la copa de vino que tenía en su mano derecha. Mientras tanto el sacerdote se levantó de su puesto para ir al escritorio y sacar una pluma y un cuaderno de notas para empezar a escribir. Al ver la pluma Kotomine Kirei recordó a su padre y la razón por la que tenía ese nombre: su padre lo llamó Kirei con la esperanza que fuese una persona honesta y pura de corazón.

Al principio le hizo honor a su nombre: el pequeño Kirei fue un niño que tenía grandes valores morales y tenía un buen sentido. Muchos lo consideraban un ángel. Kotomine Risei estuvo encantado al ver que su único hijo era alguien bueno. Decía que fue bendecido al tener un hijo como Kirei. Entendiendo eso, el niño creció como su padre quería pero nunca entendió qué era lo que su padre veía hermoso. Kirei significa hermoso, por eso es que su padre le puso ese nombre con la esperanza que le hiciese honor al nombre pero el pequeño niño nunca consideró hermoso lo que su padre consideraba bello, es más, nunca pudo sentir amor hacia su padre.

Era una inconsistencia que el niño pequeño entendió un día. Para él, en vez de ser hermosa una mariposa, lo que le pareció hermoso era una polilla. Para él una planta venenosa era más hermosa que una rosa. El mal era mucho más hermoso que el bien.

El niño estaba concuerdo que lo correcto que se debía de hacer era el bien pero por su naturaleza él no sentía satisfacción alguna haciendo el bien, si no el mal.

Por la moral que tenía Kotomine siempre trató de buscar el bien al salvar personas tratando de ser puro y hermoso pero siempre sentía un vacío en su corazón. Y siguió intentando en el trayecto de su vida pero al final se dio cuenta de la simple realidad: para él la felicidad no se podía encontrar de maneras convencionales. En vez de ayudar a las personas, en conseguir amistades, en asegurase de que las personas estuvieran a salvo, Kotomine solamente encontraba satisfacción en hacerle daño a las personas. Asesinas otras personas, traicionar las confianzas de las personas, degradarlas, esas eras las cosas que a Kotomine le encantaba. Para Kotomine, su desgracia siempre fue tener un sentido moral.

El niño sabía todo eso y por eso se volvió un sacerdote, para ver si Dios lo salvaba. En su cabeza, él pensaba que Dios salvaría a alguien que no era normal como él. Pero fue fútil, ni siquiera ante el servicio de Dios el niño seguía encontrando placer en hacer el mal. Y eso llevó a Kotomine a la siguiente pregunta: ¿por qué algo que tiene defecto tuvo el derecho de nacer?; supuestamente el mundo trata de eliminar todo lo que esté mal mas algo que no se deseaba obtuvo la vida. El hombre se preguntaba dónde estaba el crimen. Su recompensa por años de devoción y dolor no fue salvación. ¿Por qué?

-Y dime Kotomine – dijo de repente Gilgamesh logrando traer a Kotomine al presente -. ¿Qué pasó con el cuerpo del falso Grial?

-Rin no lo quería así que se lo envié a los Matou.

-Siendo tan bueno Kotomine – se burló Gilgamesh -. Estoy seguro que se los enviaste por razones que solamente tú conoces.

-Estás errado Gilgamesh. Mi trabajo como sacerdote es asegurarme que cualquier cosa nazca en este mundo y también que las personas cercanas de alguien querido se despidan del que falleció.

-Kotomine…

-Debo de admitir algo, sentí algo de tristeza y a la vez felicidad cuando vi a Rin salir corriendo de la capilla después que matara a su hermana.

-¿Cómo así?

-Tristeza porque no fui yo el que maté a Matou Sakura, felicidad porque es la segunda vez que veo a Rin sufrir de esa manera tan terrible. La primera vez fue cuando le dije que el maestro murió.

-Kotomine, de verdad que no tienes caso. Lo dices como si fuese algo normal lo que hiciste – comentó Gilgamesh con una voz burlona.

Definitivamente él estuvo más interesado en ver cómo iba a terminar la Guerra del Santo Grial si se dejaba a otro Santo Grial andando suelto pero si iba a su ritmo normal todavía iba a ser algo que no se debía perder y quizás, podría nacer un ser que le respondiera la única pregunta que el sacerdote ha tenido durante toda su vida. Iba a ser difícil pero era posible.


End file.
